


Not so Friendly Encounters on Aisle 9

by lavendertears78



Series: Adventures of Parenting [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Oikawa runs into Ushijima And his child at the grocery store, Old rivals, awkward conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendertears78/pseuds/lavendertears78
Summary: Oikawa is grocery shopping with his family when he runs into Ushijima and his child.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Adventures of Parenting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752088
Comments: 12
Kudos: 310





	Not so Friendly Encounters on Aisle 9

**Author's Note:**

> Um no one asked for this I kind of just wrote it because I thought it’d be cute and funny.

Tooru rounded the corner of the aisle with Eiji happily chattering away in the basket of the cart.

“Where did Daddy and Ni-Chan go?” He asked. 

“They went to grab milk and eggs,” Tooru replied as he scanned the isle in front of him. Okay, cinnamon...cinnamon, where was the cinnamon.

“Why couldn’t I go with them?” Eiji asked again swinging his legs against the cart.

Tooru didn’t take his eyes off the shelf as he reached his hand out to stop his sons legs.

“Don’t do that please.” Okay, paprika, cumin...he grabbed the handle of the cart to pull it with him as he moved further down the isle. Nutmeg, cloves, where the hell was the cinnamon?

“Daaaaddy,” Eiji said as he rocked himself back and forth in the cart.

Tooru finally tore his eyes off off the spices and looked towards his son.

“Yes Eiji,” he said quickly. “What do you need?”

“Are they going to come back soon?” He had now switched to swaying from side to side, moving the cart with him.

“Yes they will be back soon,” Tooru sighed as he lightly grabbed his sons shoulders to stop him. “Eiji please sit still you are moving the cart.”

“Yes Daddy,” he said as he finally sat still for once.

Tooru was able to direct his attention back to the spices where he finally found the cinnamon. But as he dropped it into the cart his son jumped in his seat frantically trying to get out.

“Uncle Ken! Uncle Ken!” He was waving his arms and looking past his dad.

Tooru turned around and sure enough there was Kyoutani coming towards them. Cart full of diapers and baby formula.

“Hey buddy,” he smiled as he stopped next to them.

Tooru went to say hello himself, but his four year old was still squirming frantically in his seat.

“Eiji stop, you’re going to hurt yourself.”

“But I want to give Uncle Ken a hug!” He whined.

Tooru sighed but Kyoutani only chuckled and picked Eiji up from the cart to give him a hug.

“What are you doing here?” Tooru asked.

Kyoutani stared at him as he balanced Eiji on his hip. “Shopping.”

Tooru rolled his eyes, “yeah I can see that Kentarou but what are you getting? Are you grocery shopping? Just getting a few things? Escaping your kids or what?” Trying to make small talk with Kyoutani was like scratching at an itch that you couldn’t scratch. At least for Tooru, if he had been Hajime instead, Kyoutani would’ve gladly talked to him.

Kyoutani only looked at his cart and then back to Tooru, “I came for diapers and baby formula.”

Tooru nodded, “Good, good. Well how are the girls? How are they adjusting to the new baby?”

“They’re fine.” Kyoutani adjusted Eiji on his hip but said nothing more.

Tooru just stared at him.

Kyoutani glared at him and Tooru only crossed his arms waiting for another reply.

“Nariko won’t leave him alone and Koemi won’t go near him.” He said finally.

Tooru laughed, “That’s expected.” He looked to his son who had wrapped his arms around Kyoutani’s neck and rested his head on his shoulder. “Eiji could you let go of your Uncle we need to go find Daddy and your brother.”

The young boy shook his head and clung tighter to Kyoutani. His Uncle only laughed and placed him back into the cart, ruffling his hair.

“Don’t worry buddy, you’ll get to see me again this weekend.”

“Yeah! So we can see the baby!” Eiji squealed in his seat.

Kyoutani laughed, “yes so you can meet Katashi.”

”I’m excited!” Eiji said as he bounced happily in his seat.   


Tooru smiled and waved goodbye to Kyoutani as he moved on to another aisle.   
  
Alright, he just needed to grab rice and then he could find Hajime and they could checkout and leave. A simple trip to the grocery store without even a tantrum from Eiji, things were going swell.   


At least there were until he turned down the rice aisle and came face to face with a man he hadn’t seen in a long time.   


“Oikawa.”   


Tooru narrowed his eyes at the man, “Ushijima.”   


”It has been a long time. How is your knee?”

”It’s fine,” he answered plainly. But he turned when he felt Eiji pulling on his sleeve. He looked down and big brown eyes were staring back up at him. 

”Daddy, who is that man?”   
  


Tooru sighed as he moved his cart forward so Eiji could see him better.   


”This is Ushijima Wakatoshi, him and I used to work together.” He stared hard at Ushijima, hoping he would take the hint and not talk about it. It seemed to work because Ushijima only turned his gaze to Eiji and smiled.   
  


“Hello, what is your name?” He pushed his cart forward so that he could speak to the young boy easier. But Tooru caught the slightest movement from behind the man as he moved forward. He stared for a moment but didn’t see anything more.   


“Iwaizumi Eiji!” His son beamed up at the man.   


Ushijima smiled and outstretched his hand towards Eiji, “It is very nice to meet you.”

Tooru was about to snort at him for shaking hands with a toddler but when Ushijima moved to shake Eiji’s hand that’s when he saw it. A tiny hand clutching onto the back of Ushijima’s leg. He looked a little higher and saw one red eye peeking out from behind Ushijima.   


He made eye contact with the child and smiled but they quickly ducked back behind Ushijima. Funny, Tooru never quite pictured Ushijima as a parent.   


“Um, Ushijima? Who’s your little friend down there?” He asked.   


Ushijima seemed surprised that he even notice the child behind him. But he turned around to pick up the little boy behind him.   


”This is my son,” he turned to whisper something to the little boy in his arms but Tooru could do nothing but stare.   


It was plainly obvious but Ushijima’s child looked nothing like him. The boy was very shy and had vibrant red hair and red eyes to match.   
  
Tooru finally stopped staring at the tail end of whatever conversation had just taken place between Ushijima and his son. 

He expected Ushijima to say something but a small voice drew his attention to the boy.   


”Hello Iwaizumi-San, my name is Tendou Hiroshi.” The small boy, Hiroshi, inclined his head as he spoke.   


“Hello Hiroshi-Kun it is very nice to meet you,” Tooru smiled. Although, he couldn’t help but be confused at the boys surname. Tendou? Had the boy taken his mother’s name instead like Ushijima had? 

“Hey! Your hair is red!” Eiji exclaimed. “That’s so cool!” 

Hiroshi stared at Eiji with wide eyes. Tooru guessed he was probably a little shocked at how loud and outspoken he was. But his reaction only made Eiji notice his eyes. 

The loud gasp that came out of Eiji’s mouth made Hiroshi jump, “Woah! Your eyes are red too!” 

“Eiji please stop shouting at Hiroshi-Kun you are scaring him.” 

Ushijima laughed, “It’s alright, Hiroshi is just shy.” He turned to speak to his son, “Hiroshi it is polite to say thank you when someone compliments you.” 

“It didn’t feel like a compliment,” Hiroshi said quietly. But he inclined his head anyway, “Thank you.” 

“Ushijima if you don’t mind me asking, did your son take your wife’s name?” 

Ushijima seemed bewildered by his question. 

”Um, no it’s my husbands name.” 

Tooru’s eyes widened in horror, “Oh my god I’m so sorry I had no idea!” 

“It is quite alright, Oikawa. I wouldn’t have expected you would remember his name anyway.” 

“I know him?” Tooru asked trying to wrack his brain to try and remember a Tendou. 

“Yes, he played volleyball with me. He was the middle blocker.” 

Tooru only stared at him, he really only remembered Ushijima and that Shirabu guy from Shiratorizawa. 

“My son looks just like him, that is really all the help I can give you.” 

Tooru looked at the boy but it wasn’t jarring any memories. He smiled weakly at Ushijima. 

“I cannot believe you don’t remember him. He is quite hard to forget.” Ushijima said as he set his son down. 

“I’m sorry I really don’t remember much from high school.” He supplied. 

Ushijima held up his hand, “No it’s alright. But Hiroshi and I should be going. We still have many things that we need to get.” He looked down at his son and the boy smiled up at him.

”Yes, of course! So do we, say goodbye Eiji.” 

“Goodbye Ushijima-San! Goodbye Hiroshi!” He smiled brightly and waved as his dad quickly moved on to another aisle. 

Tooru wanted to die. He had to just open his stupid mouth didn’t he? _Did he take your wife’s Name?_ God he’d sounded like an idiot, and he said it in front of Ushijima’s son! He couldn’t wait to get out of this store. 

It didn’t take long for Hajime and Hikaru to find them as they made their way to the checkout.

”Hey you’ll never guess who I ran into.” Hajime said as he unloaded the cart. 

Tooru groaned, “Was it Ushijima?” 

Hajime stared at him confused, “No...”

”We saw Uncle Ken!” Eiji said tugging on his dad’s shirt from his new place outside of the cart. 

“What! That’s no fair,” Hikaru grumbled as he crossed his arms. 

Tooru sighed, “Who’d you run into?”

”Satori.” 

“Am I supposed to know who that is?” Tooru snapped. He already felt bad he couldn’t remember Ushijima’s husband. Now he had to feel bad for not knowing this Satori guy. 

“Uh, yeah? He’s Ushijima’s husband. Tendou Satori?” 

Tooru groaned as he dropped his head to the cart. Just wishing this trip to the store would be over. 

“Oh Iwaizumi,” Ushijima’s voice came from behind them in line and Tooru wanted to fall through the floor.

”Hey Wakatoshi,” Hajime smiled and held up his hand. But Tooru snapped his head up, oh my god...Ushijima probably didn’t go by Ushijima anymore. Now he’d not only assumed the man straight in front of his child and forgotten who his husband was but he’d also called him by the wrong name. Way to go Tooru you’re just killing it today. 

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by Eiji yelling, “Woah! You have red hair too!” Followed by a low chuckle and an affirmation. 

Of course, Ushijima’s husband just had to be right behind him as well. Did he turn around and say hi? Introduce himself? No. They guy probably recognized him. How terrible of a person would he be if he turned around and didn’t recognize someone who recognized him.

He decided just to get it over with and turned around to see a tall man with vibrant red hair and red eyes. Yep, he looked exactly like Hiroshi that’s for sure. But the man was also holding a little boy, who could be no older than two, that looked very much like Ushijima. 

They stood there staring at each other for a few moments. Their husbands looking between them both and then at each other with a sigh. 

“Neither of you remember each other do you?” Hajime deadpanned. 

”Nope.” They said in tandem. 

Iwaizumi shook his head as he pulled his wallet out to pay for their groceries. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading!


End file.
